The Gift Of The Magi Weasley Version
by Monkeycat3181
Summary: The classic Christmas tale The Gift of the Magi by O Henrey, Weasley Style!


Eighty-seven Gallions. That was all. And sixty gallions of it was saved one and two at a time for there two sons Bill and Charlie Hogwarts school supplies for next year. Arthur an Molly couldn't afford to pay for bill`s school suppilies last year, his very first year he couldn't go because of them. They were determind to send them both this year. The boys have gone 2 christmases without presents as well. molly felt horriable about this she wanted so badly to get them at least something this year. Three times Molly counted it. Eighty- seven Gallions. And the next day would be Christmas.

While the mistress of the home is gradually trying to deal with the money trouble of this home. Take a look at the home. A measly 10 gallions per week and they had a son to take care of. It did not exactly scream wonderful life but it was there life and they all thought of it as hey it could be worse, we could be living on the streets.

From the window nearest the couch an owl flew in with an evelope bearing the name "Mr. Arthur Weasley and Family". Molly walks over and picks up the evelope and opens it. It was a Christmas card from one of Arthur`s co workers. Molly ripped the card up and throught it in the trash. He was part of the reason they in having this money issue. Aruthur was being paid a lot more gallions, 30 gallions a week to be exact before his job was taken from him and he was replaced with a man, that man who sent the card, who claimed to be half muggle and no much more about muggles then Arthur. Now that income had shrunk to 10 gallions a week, it was very hard to make an ok living with that. Molly didn't know what to do about this whole money problem so she just sat on the couch and cried.

Arthur came home a few moments later and was greatly hugged by Molly, Bill and Charlie. Molly finished her cry in the bathroom where neither her husband or her son could see and attended to her cheeks with a powder rag and other make up to make it look as if she hadn't been crying her eyes out. She got supper ready then stood by the kitchen window and looked out dully at a gray cat walking on a gray fence in a gray backyard. Tomorrow would be Christmas Day, and she had only 87 gallions with which to buy bill and Charlie a present. She had been saving every penny she could for months, with this result. 10 gallions a week doesn't go far. Expenses had been greater than she had calculated. They always are. Only 87 gallions to buy a present for bil and charlie. Her sons her beatiful wounderful sons who have brought her joy on even the saddest of days. Many a happy hour she and her husband had spent planning for something nice for them. Something they would love and be so grateful for. Like a trip to somewhere nice. They almost had enough money to go to a water park 2 towns down, but then bill and Charlie broke there bunk beds stupidly jumping on the top bunk. So then they had to use the money that was set aside for trip for the new beds.

There was a refection of her self in the window, her eyes were shining brilliantly, but her face had lost its color within twenty seconds as she realized a way she could get her sons the gift they deserved. Rapidly her eyes went to her ring. Now, there were two possessions of the weasley family in which both Arthur and molly took a mighty pride in. One was Arthur's gold watch that had been his father's. The other was Molly's ring. Arthur had given molly this ring on their wedding day he spent all the money he had at the time on it. She felt guilty even considering selling it but she felt bad too for her son whom never complained about how all the other kids had amazing fancy high tech wizarding games to play where Arthur and Molly could only afford to make knock offs of the games for them. She looked at her ring again still deciding what to do. Then she stood there as a tear or two splashed on the worn wooden floor.

On went her old brown jacket; on went her old brown hat. With a whirl of her skirt, she fluttered out the door to the street. Where she stopped the sign read: "Mr. Sofronie buys your Gold and Silver." Into the shop she ran, and collected herself, panting.

A tall Man, whom was very pale white, old. Looked at molly and said with a smile

"Mrs. Weasley. How may I help you on this wonderful day?"

"Will you buy my Ring?" asked Molly taking the ring off so the man could have a look at it. The man took the ring from molly and inspected it.

"50 gallions," said the man.

"Give it to me quick," said Molly.

As the man took the ring away and handed her the money she was sobbing.

She walked out of the place still sobbing then went to go ransacking the stores for the perfect present for her sons.

She found it at last. There was no other like it in any of the stores, and she had turned all of them inside out. It was a Limited edition one a kind version of the new board game all the other kids in his class seemed to have called hippogriffs and goblins, it was perfect! Bill and charlie Will Love this! As soon as Molly saw it she knew that it must be Bill's. Twenty-one dollars they took from her for it, and she hurried home with the 87 gallions Molly reached home she right away called for Arthur and her sons to come to her. "Yes mum? / What is it dear?" the three of them said almost at the same time with the same sense of confusion. "Bill, Charlie I brought something for you. " she said smiling as she handed him the grocery bag with the gift inside it.

"What is it?"Bill asks.

"Well you'll have to open it to find that out won't you?"

Bill opens the bag. His brother watching excitedly and Arthur watching curiously.

"Bloody hell!" Charlie Exclaims. " It's a limited edition hippogriff and goblins game!"

"Last in stock." Molly says proudly.

"How on earth did you get the money for this?" Arthur asked.

'Well Arthur…" molly starts. "I sold the ring you gave me when you married me."

Arthur laughed which was the exact opposite of what molly thought he would do. Molly looked puzzled. "did you hear what I said?" Molly Asked questionly

"yes you said you sold your ring. Its ok that old thing was a piece of junk anyways. I-"

"I cherished that ring it was a symbol of our love!" molly protested

"I know you did but-"

"Well then why aren't you mad?"

"This is why." Arthur responded. as he then reached into his coat pocket and took out a small box and handed it to molly. She opened it and began to weep For there lay a ring-a beautiful ring Molly had loved since she first saw it in the jewelry store in Diagon Alley. It was gold with her birth stone in the shape of a heart around the band.

"Oh Arthur," she said hugging him. "How did you ever manage to afford this?"

"I got a promotion at work your husband is now the executive CEO of muggle Studies

She hugged him again and gave him a big kiss. "This is wonderful!" molly cried

They went on to having the best Christmas they had ever had in a long time. Molly still tells that story to people when they ask her about her ring and when her youngest daughter Ginny asked if there was a story behind Molly`s ring; she answered yes and told her this story too.


End file.
